Deseos del Emperador
by Akyu Nanase
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya fue elegido para ser sacrificado al emperador de los dioses, pero al borde de su muerte, el emperador parecía tener otros planes para el joven de cabellos azulados [God AU]
1. Prólogo

Sí, sí, soy consciente de que tengo fics de Fairy Tail que actualizar, pero lamento deciros que escribo por diversión, y ahora mismo esto es lo que me divierte. Claro está, eso no significa que no vuelva a escribir Fairy Tail, lo haré cuando la inspiración me lo permita.

Este fics no tendrá un número de capítulos establecido, lo que significa que puede (o no) ser largo. Advierto también que puede tener partes oscuras, pero eso no es ninguna novedad ~

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Prólogo

Era una noche de invierno, una de las más frías del año. Tres hombres ocultos bajo largos hábitos negros avanzaban hacia el centro del pueblo, a través de la espesa niebla que dificultaba la visión del lugar

Un adolescente de cabellos azules acompañaba al último de los hombres, su cuerpo desnudo temblaba frenéticamente ante la baja temperatura del exterior, sus manos, tobillos y cuello se encontraban restringidos por gruesos grilletes conectados a las cadenas que portaba el hombre en su mano derecha, impidiendo cualquier intento de huida. Símbolos de un lenguaje indescifrable habían sido grabados a lo largo de su piel pálida, _él había sido elegido como sacrificio_ …

Los tres hombres con túnica se detuvieron, una gran estatua de piedra era ahora visible ante ellos, indicando que habían llegado a su destino. El adolescente fue obligado a avanzar hacia un círculo de inscripciones extrañas gravado en el suelo, rodeado a su vez por un grupo de velas de color carmesí. El chico fue empujado hacia delante, quejándose en voz alta cuando aterrizó sobre sus rodillas, justo en el centro del círculo

Seirin era un pueblo que creía ciegamente en los dioses, el vigésimo día del último mes del año ofrecían un sacrificio humano a cambio de la prosperidad, esa estricta tradición se heredó de generación en generación a través de los años hasta hoy, donde la pureza de este chico le había convertido en un digno candidato para ser ofrecido como ofrenda

Sin tiempo que perder, los hombres trasladaron sus manos a una posición de rezo mientras comenzaban los cánticos "¡ _Oh, emperador de los dioses, nosotros te llamamos, baja de los cielos y acepta nuestra humilde ofrenda, te lo rogamos_!"

Esas palabras fueron repetidas una y otra vez sin pausa, el chico se sobresaltó cuando las velas a su alrededor se prendieron por sí solas, iluminando vagamente su piel con tonos anaranjados, una mala sensación se apodero de todo su cuerpo cuando relámpagos empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno, sin embargo, los hombres no detuvieron sus plegarias en ningún momento

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las inscripciones gravadas en el suelo y en su propia piel se iluminaron en tonos de color rojizo, al instante, su grito agónico fue escuchado a lo largo de todo el pueblo cuando un dolor desconocido invadió su cuerpo, sin embargo, pronto se vio incapaz de respirar o emitir ningún tipo de sonido cuando la sensación de ardor aumentó. Gemidos ahogados en su garganta sonaban mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, saliva y sangre desbordaban de la comisura de sus labios de forma descontrolada, su mente atormentada fue empujada continuamente entre la locura y la razón

Pensó que este era su fin, que iba a morir aquí y ahora, pero entonces, como si se tratara de un milagro, un relámpago carmesí cayó justo delante de la gran estatua de piedra, haciendo desaparecer todo el dolor cuando los hombres interrumpieron el ritual

" _Pensar que vosotros… mortales… sois capaces de sacrificar a alguien de vuestra propia especie_ …"

Una voz desconocida hizo eco en el lugar, la humareda resultante del relámpago desapareció, revelando dos ojos malignos con color desigual, y finalmente, una persona de cabellos rojizos de pie ante ellos, vestido con un kimono tradicional de color negro

"… _Es realmente lamentable_ …" Finalizó su declaración, dedicándoles una mirada de desprecio

Los tres hombres de túnica negra parecían completamente asombrados por la repentina aparición "D-Dios Seijuroou…" Uno de ellos murmuró impresionado, sabían que los dioses no eran simplemente creencias, eran muy reales, pero nunca antes se habían dignado a aparecer personalmente

El dios entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente "¡ **No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre**!" Su voz resonó en todo el lugar una vez más "…Los humanos sois seres lamentables…" Pronunció, alzando una de sus manos " _Conoced vuestro lugar…_ "

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de chasquear sus dedos, haciendo que tres relámpagos cayesen desde el cielo, incinerando completamente los cuerpos de los hombres y dejando nada más que cenizas

El adolescente miró horrorizado la escena, miedo era un eufemismo comparado a lo que sentía en este momento, quería huir, pero su cuerpo estaba sin energías después de aquel ritual, además, todavía conservaba las cadenas. Su cuerpo tembló violentamente una vez más cuando el dios empezó a caminar hacia su posición, quería rogar por su vida, pero su garganta estaba destrozada hasta el punto de no poder formar ni una sola palabra

Finalmente, el dios de cabellos rojizos se detuvo justo delante del chico, agachándose sobre una de sus rodillas y tirando de la cadena que conectaba a su cuello para acercar los rostros de ambos. Sus ojos heterocromáticos lo miraron durante unos momentos, antes de sonreír con superioridad "Parece que mi ofrenda no es tan mala como pensé originalmente…"

El chico se estremeció ante el significado de esas palabras, necesitaba explicaciones, pero seguía sin poder hablar en absoluto, y aunque pudiese, estaba seguro de que el miedo se lo impediría

El dios sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba pensando, pero no le diría lo que quería saber… Por el momento. Se inclinó hacia el oído del adolescente de cabellos azules mientras su sonrisa se amplificaba de forma maliciosa " _Duerme_ … _Tetsuya_ …" Susurró

Se estremeció ante su tono peligrosamente seductor y la mención de su nombre, pero un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios antes de que pudiese protestar, todo su cuerpo se sintió cansado de forma repentina y al instante, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro

* * *

 **Sí, el vigésimo día del último mes del año es el 20 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Akashi, ¡Enhorabuena a quienes os hayáis dado cuenta! Y a los que no, ahora ya lo sabéis (?) ~**

 **Por si no ha quedado claro, el chico de pelo azul es obviamente Kuroko.**


	2. Misericordia

mariasimal11 : Sé que no debo obligarme, pero me sabe mal no actualizar cuando es debido... Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^

Ariasu-sama : No considero mis tramas originales, me aferro simplemente a los clichés, pero te lo agradezco mucho, espero que este fic tenga un buen recibimiento ~

Yuki Fullbuster : ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias a tí por seguir tantas de mis historias a día de hoy, me hace feliz tener lectores tan fieles ^-^

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Se estremeció ante su tono peligrosamente seductor y la mención de su nombre, pero un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios antes de que pudiese protestar, todo su cuerpo se sintió cansado de forma repentina y al instante, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Misericordia

Koroko abrió los párpados lentamente, pero volvió a cerrarlos cuando encontró su visión completamente nublada "Hhng..." Murmuró todavía desorientado. Se trasladó a una posición sentada y se frotó los ojos con los dorsos de sus manos para despejar sus sentidos, fue entonces cuando pudo reconocer que se encontraba en una cama, en una habitación desconocida

Paseó su mirada por los alrededores, el lugar era considerablemente grande y decorado con todo tipo de mobiliario de lujo, se preguntó si estaba todavía soñando. Él todavía estaba desnudo, pero los grilletes y las inscripciones extrañas en su cuerpo habían desaparecido, sin embargo, todavía había moratones alrededor de sus muñecas y podía sentir una molestia tenue en su garganta, que rápidamente relacionó con los gritos desgarradores durante el ritual "No estoy soñando…" Murmuró, abatido por la realidad

"No, esto es muy real"

Kuroko se sobresaltó por la voz repentina, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock hacia el hombre rubio que se encontraba sentado sobre las rodillas justo al otro lado del colchón. Puede que sus sentidos estuviesen todavía aturdidos, pero el adolescente podía asegurar sin duda alguna que ese hombre no estaba hace tan solo unos segundos, y eso no era todo, su sorpresa solo se hizo más evidente cuando se percató de que tenía orejas puntiagudas en la parte superior de su cabeza, además de un gran número de colas a su espaldas "¿¡C-CÓMO?!..." Cuestionó, retrocediendo sobre la cama en un intento de alejarse del desconocido

A pesar de las reacciones del chico, el hombre mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, parecía incluso divertirse. Negándose a dejarle escapar, sujetó uno de sus tobillos, impidiendo su huida con éxito "Aw… Vamos, no te vayas tan pronto ~"

Su tono de voz y su sonrisa parecían inofensivas, pero podía ver la picardía reflejada en sus pupilas amarillas. El rubio trasladó las manos a las muñecas del chico, inmovilizándolas a cada lado de su cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo. Kuroko trató de mantener la calma ante la situación, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo cuando el hombre empezó a olfatear su cuello, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cada vez que exhalaba aliento cerca de su oído, estaba aterrorizado, llegados a este punto no se le ocurrió otra cosa que orar a todos los dioses que conocía

Fue entonces cuando el hombre rubio se apartó de su cuerpo, sentándose a su lado mientras emitía alegres carcajadas "¿Estás orándome a pesar de que me encuentro justo delante de ti?" Cuestionó sin cesar sus risas divertidas

Kuroko trató de encontrar un significado tras esa declaración, pero estaba más confundido que nunca "¿Qué quieres decir?..." Preguntó débilmente, todavía abrumado por los acontecimientos

"Creo que no me he presentado como es debido" Dijo, tomando respiraciones para detener finalmente sus carcajadas "Soy Kise Ryota, es un placer conocerte, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Cualquier emoción se borró automáticamente de la expresión de Kuroko, sabía que conocía ese nombre algo. Tras meditarlo varios segundos, sus ojos se ampliaron, su mente se vio invadida por una enorme cantidad de recuerdos al instante, había recibido demasiada educación sobre mitología cuando era joven como para no reconocerlo, pero jamás se imaginó encontrarse en una situación como esta "Kise Ryota… Dios de la misericordia…" Declaró nerviosamente antes de inclinarse hacia delante, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y manos en una temblorosa reverencia

Ahora fue el dios rubio quien estaba sorprendido por los actos del chico, no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una dulce sonrisa "Eso no es necesario, Kurokocchi ~" Declaró alegremente, acariciando sus cabellos azulados con suavidad

Kuroko alzó la mirada sin moverse de su posición, enderezando su espalda cautelosamente "¿Kurokocchi?..." Cuestionó extrañado por el apodo

Kise se limitó a asentir "Creo que necesitas algo de ropa" Cambió de tema repentinamente, sin dar explicaciones

El adolescente se había olvidado que estaba completamente desnudo, su cara se enrojeció de vergüenza mientras se tapaba con las sábanas frenéticamente "¡S-Sí, p-por favor!"

Una risa entre dientes escapó del dios rubio "Eres un humano interesante…" Declaró, levantándose de la cama "…Y hueles muy bien ~" Dijo, dedicándole una mirada sugerente antes de reanudar su avance

El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó por esas palabras, se ocultó todavía más en las sábanas, prefiriendo no saber qué es lo que quería decir con eso.

Antes de darse cuenta Kise había regresado con un kimono tradicional en sus manos, era de color azul celeste con decoraciones complejas bordadas en color negro, nunca había visto una prenda de tan alta calidad en Seirin. Quería rechazar amablemente su oferta, pero a pesar de la actitud alegre y despreocupada, Kise era un dios, y como humano había sido educado para obedecerles, así que no se atrevió a negarse

Kuroko se sentó en el borde de la cama, deslizando los brazos por las mangas del Kimono y finalmente atando la cinta en su cintura. Kise estaba asombrado, los colores del Kimono realzaban la palidez de su piel y la tonalidad de sus cabellos, al parecer había hecho una buena elección "Increíble… eres tan adorable…" Murmuró fascinado, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para retener el impulso de abrazarle como a un peluche

Volvió a sonrojarse por sus palabras, en ocasiones esa personalidad le hacía olvidar que era un dios , se sentía extrañamente cómodo con él, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace pocos minutos "Uhh… Disculpa si suena grosero, pero… ¿Qué eres?..." Pregunté, midiendo mis palabras con cuidado

El rubio parecía sorprendido por esa pregunta, pero recuperó rápidamente su sonrisa "Soy un Kyubi, en otras palabras, un zorro de nueve colas" Contestó sin rodeos, amplificando su sonrisa

Kuroko exhaló un pequeño suspiro en entendimiento "Entiendo… sabía que los dioses no eran humanos, pero no sé mucho a cerca de otras especies…" Murmuró

Kise llevo una mano al hombro del chico "No te preocupes, durante tu estancia aquí podrás aprender mucho sobre nosotros" Declaró con una amplia sonrisa, moviendo las nueve colas con entusiasmo

"¿Mi estancia?..." Preguntó, parpadeando desconcertado

"¿No lo sabías?" Estaba sorprendido, quizás después de aquel suceso su memoria se había visto afectada, así que decidió explicárselo "Fuiste elegido como ofrenda a cambio de la prosperidad de tu pueblo, eso significa que permanecerás con nosotros a partir de ahora"

El adolescente parecía conmocionado por la explicación, esas palabras desataron todos los recuerdos de su mente, lo sucedido después del ritual... Esos ojos heterocromáticos, esos cabellos rojizos… Fue él… Él era la razón por la que se encontraba aquí... la razón por la que no podría volver a su vida nunca más…

* * *

 **Agradecería vuestros comentarios, no estoy habituada todavía a escribir sobre Kuroko no Basuke, ¡Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida!**


	3. Juicio

**Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Mujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _El adolescente parecía conmocionado por la explicación, esas palabras desataron todos los recuerdos de su mente, lo sucedido después del ritual... Esos ojos heterocromáticos, esos cabellos rojizos… Fue él… Él era la razón por la que se encontraba aquí... la razón por la que no podría volver a su vida nunca más…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Juicio

Kuroko miró de un lado a otro, impresionado por las increíbles decoraciones del lugar, todavía desconocía dónde se encontraba actualmente. Él no tenía un amplio conocimiento de historia, pero por lo poco que sabía la arquitectura del lugar se remontaba a la era Imperial Japonesa, así que dedujo que se trataba de un templo o santuario, quizás un castillo

Actualmente, Kise le estaba guiando a lo largo de un gran número de pasillos, le había proporcionado unas sandalias de madera para hacer juego con su Kimono, el problema era que tenían dos plataformas horizontales debajo de la suela, Kuroko estaba teniendo dificultades para caminar con ellas y apenas podía seguir el ritmo "¡K-Kise-san, espe—

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando su tobillo se dobló, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo sobre su espalda. Kise se sobresaltó al escuchar el impacto "¡Kurokocchi!" Gritó preocupado, acercándose para ayudarle a levantarse

"U-Uhhg… estoy bien…" Afortunadamente lo único que sentía era un leve dolor, nada de lo que preocuparse "Lo siento Kise-san… en realidad es la primera vez que utilizo un calzado como este…" Admitió, bajando la mirada avergonzado

Kise exhaló un suspiro mientras sus orejas se inclinaron hacia delante "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te habría conseguido otra cosa fácilmente"

"L-Lo siento…" Volvió a disculparse, empezando a sentirse nervioso "…Puedo acostumbrarme, por favor, no se preocupe" Declaró con un rostro neutral, tratando de esconder sus emociones

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, su inquietud no pasó desapercibida por el dios, quería intentar tranquilizarlo, pero no disponían de mucho tiempo "En ese caso, procura caminar con cuidado, podrías hacerte daño"

Kuroko asintió ante sus palabras antes de que ambos reanudasen sus pasos. No sabía a dónde se dirigían exactamente, cada vez que preguntó al respecto Kise se limitaba a cambiar de tema o a evadir la cuestión de alguna forma, así que decidió simplemente no molestarlo

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos, Kuroko perdió la cuenta de cuántos pasillos habían recorrido, ¿Qué tan grande era ese lugar?

"Hemos llegado, Kurokocchi" Kise informó, deteniéndose junto a dos grandes puertas Shoji. Deslizó una de ellas para abrirla, revelando una habitación oscura, parcialmente iluminada por unas pocas lámparas de papel que emitían una luz naranja tenue

El dios le hizo una señal a Kuroko para que entrase, quien rápidamente obedeció y se adentró en el lugar "Akashicchi, él está aquí"

El cuerpo del adolescente se tensó ante la mención de ese nombre, debería haber imaginado que se trataba de eso. Buscó frenéticamente por cada rincón, pero no conseguía nada más que reconocer las siluetas de los muebles

 **CLICK**

Kuroko escuchó un sonido que no logró reconocer, trasladó inmediatamente su mirada al fondo de la habitación, donde había dos ventanas por donde la luz de la luna se filtraba. Cuando su visión se acostumbró al bajo nivel de iluminación, él pudo distinguir a una persona sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, junto a algo que parecía un tablero de Shogi "Ryota, retírate" La persona ordenó con un tono autoritario, sosteniendo una pieza de Shogi en su mano antes de colocarla sobre el tablero con un gesto confiado

 **CLICK**

Kise parecía sorprendido por su orden "P-Pero Akashicchi yo—

 **CLICK**

El sonido de otra pieza resonó en el lugar "Ryota" La persona reprimió con un tono más severo

Sin decir una palabra más, Kise asintió, dedicándole una mirada de culpa al adolescente antes de cerrar la puerta

Kuroko visualizó los cabellos rojizos de esa persona, reconociéndola al instante. Ahora sabía en qué situación se encontraba… estaba a solas con Akashi Seijuro, el Dios del juicio… Él era el emperador de los dioses, a quien su vida pertenecía ahora…

El adolescente se congeló cuando Akashi se puso en pié y avanzó hacia su posición, cada paso que daba aceleraba su pulso, se sentía como si su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho de un momento a otro. Finalmente, el dios pelirojo se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Kuroko, su kimono negro y su rostro ahora eran visibles gracias a una lámpara cercana

A pesar de la cercanía, Kuroko se mantuvo en su estado de parálisis, no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos heterocromáticos. Fue entonces cuando Akashi hizo _algo_ , sus pupilas rojas y doradas brillaron durante un breve segundo y una debilidad repentina se apoderó del cuerpo del chico hasta que no pudo evitar caer sobre sus rodillas, y a pesar de esto, se vio incapaz de romper el contacto visual en ningún momento, sintiéndose hipnotizado

"Conoce tu lugar" El dios susurró con una voz fría y despiadada, entrecerrando sus ojos como muestra de aprensión

Kuroko se sentía tan inferior ante el dios que no podía hacer otra cosa además de temblar frenéticamente, estaba aterrorizado, él sabía que Akashi podía terminar con su vida con un simple gesto de su mano, se preguntaba qué era lo que un dios querría de un humano normal como él

"No eres un humano normal"

Los ojos del adolescente se ampliaron "¿C-Cómo?…" Cuestionó débilmente

Akashi ignoró su pregunta "Eres el único humano que ha conseguido llamar mi atención, tú no eres un humano normal" Repitió

Se estremeció por su tono de voz oscuro "¿Q-Qué es lo q-que quieres de mí?..." Kuroko se atrevió a preguntar, necesitaba respuestas, toda esa situación era demasiado para él

El dios entrecerró los ojos una vez más, esta vez con una evidente expresión de molestia en su rostro mientras sujetaba a Kuroko por el cuello, levantando su cuerpo del suelo y empujándolo contra la pared con fuerza, haciéndole emitir gemidos de dolor por el impacto "La verdadera cuestión no es lo que yo quiera de ti…" Susurró, inclinándose hasta que sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca "…Eres tú el que debe ofrecerme razones para no terminar con tu vida insignificante"

La cercanía impedía a Kuroko apartar la mirada de sus intensos ojos desiguales, no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a deslizarse por su rostro ante la falta de aire

Sintiendo repulsión por la debilidad del humano, Akashi soltó su agarre repentinamente, haciéndole caer al suelo de forma brusca "Los humanos sois lamentables" Le dio la espalda y regresó junto a su tablero de Shogi, sin importarle lo más mínimo su estado físico "Lárgate"

Kuroko estaba realmente dolorido por su caída, pero no quería desobedecer la orden por nada del mundo, así que corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente y cerrándola a sus espaldas antes de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo del pasillo, estallando en lágrimas

* * *

 **NOTA : Las sandalias de madera que utiliza Kuroko son llamadas "Geta", son utilizadas para acompañar a los Kimonos. En google podréis encontrar imágenes de ellas~**

 **NOTA2 : Las Shoji son las tradicionales puertas corredizas japonesas, quien no sepa acerca de ellas puede buscar en google también~**


	4. Maestría

**Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Mujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Kuroko estaba realmente dolorido por su caída, pero no quería desobedecer la orden por nada del mundo, así que corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente y cerrándola a sus espaldas antes de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo del pasillo, estallando en lágrimas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Maestría

Kuroko no pudo encontrar a Kise por ningún lado después del encuentro con Akashi, afortunadamente él siempre tuvo una buena memoria, pudo recordar el camino de vuelta a su habitación sin demasiados problemas. Una de las sandalias de madera se había roto por el camino, así que no le quedó más remedio que caminar descalzo, pero el suelo no se sentía frío en absoluto, así que no tuvo mayor importancia

Exhaló un suspiro de agotamiento mientras abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se había despertado. Dejó su calzado roto justo al lado de la cama antes de dirigirse a la puerta del fondo, que si no recordaba mal, era donde se encontraba el armario

Se sentía muy molesto con ese kimono, quería encontrar algo más cómodo que ponerse. Kuroko abrió la puerta, efectivamente, era un armario, pero nunca había visto uno tan enorme antes, había decenas de estanterías con calzados y ropas de distintos tipos, tamaños y colores, él ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el asombro evidente en su rostro

Tardó unos minutos en revisar todo lo que tenía disponible, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando lo único que había eran prendas de lujo, la que estaba usando actualmente parecía ser la más sencilla de todas ellas. El calzado no era muy diferente, solo había sandalias de madera con diseños complejos diseñadas para lucir bien, no era necesario decir que todas ellas parecían terriblemente incómodas

Kuroko suspiró derrotado, decidió conservar lo que ya tenía puesto, podría sufrir un accidente con cualquiera de esas plataformas de madera exageradas.

De repente, una idea brilló en la mente de Kuroko, salió del armario sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia donde había dejado las sandalias rotas. Las observó detenidamente antes de llevar la mano a una de las plataformas, se sorprendió cuando logró romperla sin demasiado esfuerzo, así que repitió el proceso con las restantes. Finalmente las calzó una vez más, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su idea, ahora no eran más que sandalias normales y sorprendentemente cómodas

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿Horas? ¿Minutos?, no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo, desde sus ventanas pudo apreciar la oscuridad de la noche, pero eso no era suficiente para determinarlo

Bajó los parpados mientras exhalaba un suspiro, estaba totalmente desorientado, la situación en la que se encontraba todavía era incomprensible para él, y la incertidumbre era lo peor de todo, no sabe qué le ocurrirá a partir de ahora, pero quedándose de brazos cruzados no iba a lograr nada

Se dirigió a la salida con una nueva determinación, se aseguró de que no había nadie antes de salir y cerrar la puerta cautelosamente. Los pasillos estaban sorprendentemente bien iluminados por grandes lámparas de papel colocadas a lo largo de las paredes, emitían una luz blanca uniforme que se adaptaba a cada esquina del lugar a la perfección, su cuerpo ni siquiera emitía sombra, era una iluminación perfecta

Él se limitó a caminar en línea recta, evitando los desvíos para no tener dificultades a la hora de regresar. Encontró muchas habitaciones que había deseado explorar, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea imprudente, sería peligroso encontrarse con alguien ahora. Ocasionalmente se detenía unos segundos para admirar los bellos paisajes dibujados sobre los pergaminos que decoraban las paredes, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, su principal prioridad era encontrar una salida, o por lo menos… intentarlo

Su cuerpo se congeló cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia su posición desde un pasillo adyacente, buscó frenéticamente un lugar en donde poder esconderse, pero no había ninguno, su única opción era ocultarse temporalmente en una de las habitaciones. El adolescente no dudó, abrió una de las puertas más cercanas y la cerró a sus espaldas, se encontró con una habitación oscura, la única fuente de luz era la que se filtraba a través el panel de la puerta

Kuroko se asomó por un pequeño espacio de la puerta, pocos segundos después pudo ver vagamente a la persona desconocida, se trataba de una mujer de aspecto joven con un largo cabello de color rosa, vestida con un kimono del mismo color, pero pronto se encontró fuera de su rango de visión

No pudo retener un suspiro de alivio cuando la mujer siguió su camino sin percatarse de su presencia, se había librado por muy poco, se preguntaba si ella también era una diosa…

"¡ **Oe**!"

El adolescente se giró bruscamente al oír una voz a sus espaldas, miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie "¿Q-Quién...—

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando una mano sujetó una de sus muñecas con fuerza, Kuroko amplió los ojos en estado de pánico "Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso, ¿Quién eres tú, mocoso?"

La luz que provenía del exterior iluminó vagamente a la persona, era un hombre de piel bronceada y cabellos azules, vestía con un kimono grisáceo y tenía dos grandes alas negras a sus espaldas, pero después de conocer a Kise, eso no le sorprendió "L-Lo siento yo…" El miedo formó un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole formar palabras

La falta de respuestas pareció molestar al hombre "Aah… Tú eres ese humano de Akashi…" Susurró con un tono de superioridad, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante mientras soltaba el agarre en su muñeca "Ahora entiendo por qué te ha elegido…" Musitó, mirando al humano de arriba abajo

Kuroko no entendía lo que quería decir con eso, pero su mente se centro en buscar una forma de escapar de allí. Llevó lentamente una de sus manos al marco de la puerta en un intento desesperado de huída

"Ni lo intentes" Declaró con tono aburrido "Un simple humano no puede huir de mí"

Su mano se detuvo, Kuroko sabía que tenía razón, no había ninguna oportunidad de huida llegados a este punto, así que bajó la mirada temblorosamente, renunciado a cualquier intento

"Buen chico" Dijo de forma indiferente "Y ahora, dime…" El hombre chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que todas las lámparas de la habitación se iluminasen al mismo tiempo "…¿Cuál es la razón por la que un humano me moleste mientras duermo?"

El adolescente estaba intranquilo por la situación, su mirada era tan severa como la de Akashi, pero había algo diferente, no parecía como si quisiera hacerle daño "Yo… me perdí" Mintió, evitando su mirada "Lo siento mucho... señor… uhh…"

"Aomine Daiki" El hombre dijo rápidamente

Kuroko reconoció el nombre fácilmente, Aomine Daiki era el dios de la Maestría, uno de los más venerados, nunca hubiese imaginado que tendría una apariencia como esa "Lo siento, Aomine-san, no era mi intención molestarle" Dijo con voz débil, inclinando la espalda hacia delante en una breve reverencia

"Tu estancia aquí no será agradable si te atreves a mentirnos" El dios dijo con un tono de voz acusatorio, haciendo ampliar los ojos del humano "Akashi ya debe estar al tanto de tu intento de huida, él sabrá lo que hacer contigo"

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo saldrá la primera escena explícita, o por lo menos, esa es mi intención inicial.**

 **Agradecería vuestros comentarios ^^ ~**


	5. Heterocromático

**Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"Tu estancia aquí no será agradable si te atreves a mentirnos" El dios dijo con un tono de voz acusatorio, haciendo ampliar los ojos del humano "Akashi ya debe estar al tanto de tu intento de huida, él sabrá lo que hacer contigo"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Heterocromático

"¡P-Por favor, espere!" Kuroko rogó mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos por Aomine, pero el dios no pareció hacer caso a sus súplicas. Intentó librarse de su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte para él

Aomine le dedicó una mirada de lástima, sabía lo que le esperaba al humano, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, y de todos modos, este no era su problema

Kuroko reconoció al instante esa mirada, era la misma que Kise le había dedicado antes de su último encuentro con Akashi "¡No, por favor, déjame ir!" Gritó desesperado

"No puedo hacer eso" Respondió sin emoción "Será mucho peor si le haces esperar"

Kuroko tragó saliva, claramente asustado, pero tenía razón, retrasar lo inevitable solo empeoraría las cosas, así que simplemente bajó la mirada, cesando su lucha. Se sentía realmente estúpido ahora mismo, había estado tan concentrado en su intento de huida que se le olvidó lo más importante… Los dioses eran omnipotentes, lo sabían todo…

* * *

Habían llegado a los aposentos de Akashi antes de lo que había imaginado, se sentía como si la última vez hubiese sido hace apenas unos minutos… Y quién sabe, quizás haya sido así…

Kuroko tragó saliva y sujetó temblorosamente la tela de su kimono en un intento de aplacar la creciente sensación de pánico cuando Aomine dio un paso hacia delante, abriendo la puerta para revelar la familiar habitación vagamente iluminada

Akashi se encontraba mirando por uno de los ventanales, sus manos descansaban en la parte baja de su espalda, yaciendo en una postura relajada "Bien hecho, Daiki, puedes retirarte" El dios pelirrojo comentó con una voz que parecía tranquila, pero podía reconocerse fácilmente un atisbo de oscuridad en ella

Aomine asintió como única respuesta antes de retirarse de la habitación. Kuroko se tensó ante el breve sonido del cierre de la puerta, él se limitó a quedarse inmóvil y a evitar cualquier tipo de pensamiento

No hubo ningún tipo de movimiento por parte de Akashi, casi parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, fue entonces cuando desapareció completamente durante el breve segundo en el que el adolescente parpadeó. Kuroko enganchó una respiración, sus ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock mientras buscaba a sus alrededores, pero antes de poder reaccionar, sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura desde atrás " _Un intento de huída_ …" La voz de Akashi sonó cerca de su oído, todavía sonaba tranquila, y eso le aterrorizaba "… _Parece que alguien debe conocer su lugar…"_ El agarre en su cintura se apretó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kuroko fuese presionado con el de Akashi mientras su mano libre se deslizaba por la piel de su cuello

El adolescente se vio incapaz de moverse, su mente estaba abrumada por el miedo y su cuerpo no obedecía, gotas de sudor empezaron a recorrer su rostro, su labio inferior temblaba violentamente mientras su pulso se volvía frenético

"Los humanos existís con el único propósito de servirnos" Akashi volvió a hablar, la malicia en su voz se hizo más evidente "A quienes desobedecen, solo les espera el castigo…"

No sabía cuándo había sucedido ni cómo, pero de repente, Kuroko se encontraba tumbado en la cama de la habitación "¿¡Q-QUÉ?!" Cuestionó exaltado al darse cuenta de su situación. Akashi se cernía por encima de su cuerpo, dedicándole una mirada que no mostró ninguna compasión

Antes de que Kuroko tuviese oportunidad de suplicar, Akashi deslizó la mano por su muslo izquierdo, haciéndole estremecer ante su toque "Solo hay una razón por la que decidí salvarte" Sus palabras fueron nubladas por el deseo "Eres hermoso, sin duda el humano más hermoso que he visto nunca…" Akashi continuó el avance de su mano, haciendo a un lado la tela de su kimono en el proceso "Sería una verdadera tragedia que les permitiese terminar con tu vida, ¿No es así?" Preguntó retóricamente, inclinándose más cerca del cuerpo del adolescente

Kuroko se mordió el labio inferior para evitar exhalar pequeños suspiros ante el toque cálido de Akashi, le tomó unos momentos para asimilar sus palabras y acciones, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que quería de él "¡No, se lo ruego, no lo haga, yo soy—

"Virgen, lo sé, yo lo sé todo" Interrumpió al humano, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa "Fuiste ofrecido como ofrenda, eso significa que me perteneces" Akashi llevó la mano al cinturón del kimono, haciéndolo pedazos sin ningún esfuerzo y revelando el cuerpo desnudo del adolescente "Tu cuerpo y tu mente son míos"

Kuroko estaba asustado, pero no se atrevía a oponerse, no cuando sabía que las consecuencias podían ser mucho peores

Akashi no perdió el tiempo, sus manos vagaron por el torso escuálido del humano con avidez, sus ojos heterocromáticos brillaban con intensa lujuria. Se inclinó hacia el cuello de Kuroko, donde atacó su piel sensible con sus dientes, dejando marcas rojizas evidentes por las que deslizó su lengua de forma posesiva

"¡ **HAAH**!" El adolescente se vio incapaz de retener los gemidos por sus actos, era doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo enviaba pequeñas subidas de tensión por todo su cuerpo

Ansioso por más, Akashi retiró el cinturón de su propio kimono, exponiendo su torso desnudo, pero a diferencia de Kuroko, él todavía tenía ropa interior, en la que podía presenciarse un bulto evidente. El dios pelirrojo volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, gruñendo de satisfacción ante el contacto de piel contra piel antes de sellar sus labios con el adolescente

Al principio Kuroko se resistió, llevó sus manos al pecho de Akashi en un intento de apartarlo, pero su determinación vaciló ante la sensación de tocar su cuerpo desnudo

El dios no dudó en aprovechar su momento de duda para introducir la lengua en el interior de su boca, Kuroko emitió gemidos de protesta por la intrusión, tensando su rosto en una mueca de desagrado mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo para alejarse de su alcance, pero cualquier intento se detuvo al instante cuando Akashi le dedicó un profundo gruñido de advertencia que no pudo ignorar

* * *

 **No me gusta demasiado interrumpir escenas explícitas, pero es necesario para que encaje correctamente con el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Prosperidad

**Kuroko no Basuke Pertenece a Tadatoshi Mujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _El dios no dudó en aprovechar su momento de duda para introducir la lengua en el interior de su boca, Kuroko emitió gemidos de protesta por la intrusión, tensando su rosto en una mueca de desagrado mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo para alejarse de su alcance, pero cualquier intento se detuvo al instante cuando Akashi le dedicó un profundo gruñido de advertencia que no pudo ignorar_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Prosperidad

Los gemidos de dolor resonaban en las paredes de la habitación. Kuroko estaba siendo profanado por los dedos del dios pelirrojo, la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba inmovilizado por delgados hilos de color carmesí, sus manos yacían detrás de su espalda

Aunque no fuese el humano más fuerte del mundo, Kuroko todavía era capaz de deshacerse de restricciones tan pobres como esas, sin embargo, sabía que no eran hilos comunes, podía sentir como una pequeña parte de su energía era drenada cada vez que intentaba luchar contra ellos, no tuvo otra opción que rendirse

Akashi había trasladado el cuerpo de Kuroko entre sus piernas, sus dedos entraban y salían de su interior con un ritmo constante mientras tenía pleno acceso a su cuello, que no dudó en marcar con sus dientes repetidas veces, dejando su piel completamente llena de evidentes marcas rojas

Kuroko exhaló un suspiro cuando Akashi retiró completamente los dedos de su interior, pero la sensación de alivio se desvaneció cuando el dios empujó su espalda contra el colchón mullido, posicionándose entre sus piernas para impedir que las cerrase. El adolescente contempló horrorizado como Akashi retiraba finalmente su ropa interior, revelando su miembro erecto que no tardó en presionar contra su entrada trasera

"Podrás disfrutar de esto si te comportas" Akashi habló, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia al adolescente, antes de empujar su miembro lentamente en su interior

Un grito escapó de los labios de Kuroko al instante, la sensación era mucho más intensa que cuando había utilizado sus dedos

El dios pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y continuó su avance en el interior del humano, emitiendo respiraciones pesadas "Relájate"

Kuroko sabía que no era una sugerencia, si no una orden directa. A pesar de la dolorosa expansión de sus paredes internas, obedeció al dios y relajó su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir como parte del dolor desaparecía

Akashi notó al instante como tuvo más acceso, que no dudó en aprovechar asestando una fuerte embestida, profundizando su miembro completamente

El adolescente gritó de nuevo por su movimiento brusco, pero esta vez, podía reconocerse un atisbo de placer en él

El dios no tardó en encontrar su propio ritmo, cada embestida acercó a Kuroko al placer y lo alejó del dolor. Los ojos de Akashi se volvieron más intensos al contemplar el rostro erótico del humano, nunca se había visto tan atraído por nadie, llevárselo con él había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida

Los hilos rojos que cubrían el cuerpo de Kuroko se desvanecieron lentamente, el adolescente no podía estar más aliviado de encontrarse libre de esas restricciones horribles, especialmente cuando sus brazos empezaban a ser aplastados por su propia espalda, de todos modos, no había forma de que pudiese huir de la situación

Akashi se inclinó hacia delante, abrazando el cuerpo del adolescente mientras sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos e intensos. Los rostros de ambos se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, ninguno de los dos se vio capaz de romper el intenso intercambio de miradas

Los gemidos de Kuroko fueron ahogados cuando Akashi selló sus labios en un beso intenso y apasionado, él odiaba todo esto con cada fibra de su ser, pero su cuerpo no pudo resistir a las agudas sensaciones que el dios pelirrojo le brindaba.

El adolescente sintió una sensación de calidez recorrer su abdomen y su miembro, se acercaba lentamente a su límite, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo

Por supuesto, Akashi notó el cambio de expresión del adolescente cuando se separó de sus labios, así que intensificó su ritmo, tratando de controlar la fuerza empleada para no causarle daños, sabiendo que él también llegaría pronto a su éxtasis

Kuroko gimió audiblemente cada vez que el miembro de Akashi golpeaba su zona sensible, la sensación sobrecogedora obligó al adolescente a llegar al orgasmo, liberando sobre su propio pecho mientras se vio abrumado por el agotamiento, su visión se volvió nublada y sus párpados se cerraron por sí solos, cayendo en un estado de sueño en contra de su voluntad

* * *

Aquella era la segunda vez que Kuroko se despertaba después de haber perdido el conocimiento, se preguntaba si tendría que acostumbrarse a esto a partir de ahora. El adolescente sabía que se encontraba una vez más en su habitación, ya que podía reconocer el colchón con facilidad

Su visión se encontraba nublada cuando abrió los párpados, pero a diferencia de la última vez, recuperó sus sentidos rápidamente. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de trasladarse a una posición sentada, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba dolorido, no era un dolor agudo, pero se distribuía de manera uniforme por todos sus músculos, especialmente en sus piernas y brazos

"Nnggh…" El adolescente se quejó entre dientes cuando descubrió una nueva fuente de dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, estaba sorprendido de que su entrada no doliese en absoluto

"Ah~ Ya has despertado"

Una voz femenina sonó desde el interior del armario de Kuroko, unos segundos después una mujer de pelo largo y rosado se asomó desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo uno de los kimonos azulados del adolescente. Supo al instante que ella era la mujer que había visto en los pasillos durante su intento de huida

"No hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos la última vez~" Declaró con una amplia sonrisa cálida, cerrando la puerta del armario a sus espaldas cuando finalizó con su tarea

Kuroko no pudo ocultar su expresión de asombro ante sus palabras, ¿Se había dado cuenta de su presencia por aquel entonces?

"Claro que sí" La mujer respondió a su pregunta no formulada, emitiendo una pequeña risita mientras caminaba hacia Kuroko "No le di importancia, sin embargo, como te encontrabas en el dormitorio de Aomine-kun pensé que tenías algún asunto con él"

"¿Algún… asunto?" Kuroko cuestionó con una mirada inexpresiva, completamente ajeno al significado de su explicación. Ahora que podía verla con más detalle, se percató de que ella era como Kise, tenía orejas y nueve colas a sus espaldas, pero las suyas eran muchos más delgadas que las del rubio

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, todavía sonriente "Sí, quiero decir que..." Interrumpió sus palabras repentinamente, ampliando los ojos "¡Oh! Discúlpame Tetsu-kun, he olvidado presentarme" Murmuró, llevando una mano por sus cabellos rosados mientras suspiraba "Mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki"

Los párpados de Kuroko se ampliaron ante la mención de ese nombre, Momoi Satsuki era la diosa de la prosperidad, la deidad más venerada en Seirin

"Veo que me reconoces" Momoi se sentó en el borde de la cama, su voz sonó tranquila, pero podía reconocerse un atisbo de tristeza en ella "He bendecido a Seirin con la prosperidad durante generaciones" Hizo una pausa, volteando su cuerpo para mirar a Kuroko "Sin embargo, yo no apoyo los sacrificios, esas fueron condiciones expuestas por Akashi-kun hace siglos con el único fin de que los humanos mostrasen sus respetos a los dioses"

Los ojos de la diosa reflejaban muchas emociones que Kuroko no pudo reconocer, pero era evidente que no le agradaba ese tema

Momoi hizo una pausa, suspirando abatida "Por mi culpa miles de vidas han sido sacrificadas… También es mi culpa que te encuentres aquí en estos momentos…" Su voz se vio debilitada por el sentimiento de culpabilidad

"Por favor, no diga eso" Kuroko interrumpió rápidamente, manteniendo un tono de voz neutral

La diosa le miró una vez más, esta vez con una expresión de asombro en su rostro

Ante su silencio, Kuroko continuó "No es su culpa, Momoi-san, yo debería estar agradecido, usted a velado por mi pueblo durante todos estos años" Hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada "Los únicos responsables de las vidas arrebatadas, somos nosotros mismos..."

Momoi se había quedado sin habla, sus ojos se humedecieron amenazando con derramar lágrimas, conmovida por las declaraciones de Kuroko. A pesar de las creencias populares, los dioses no eran seres perfectos, también tenían sentimientos, y las palabras del adolescente le habían llegado al corazón. Una lágrima solitaria finalmente se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda mientras sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa "Eres un buen chico, Tetsu-kun…"

* * *

 **¿Te gusta? ¿Lo odias? Por favor, dejar vuestros comentarios ~**


	7. Destino

mariasimal11: El emparejamiento del fic es definitivamente Akakuro, sin embargo, va a haber partes de Kisekuro en los próximos capítulos, no puedo evitarlo, el Kisekuro también me encanta XD

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Momoi se había quedado sin habla, sus ojos se humedecieron amenazando con derramar lágrimas, conmovida por las declaraciones de Kuroko. A pesar de las creencias populares, los dioses no eran seres perfectos, también tenían sentimientos, y las palabras del adolescente le habían llegado al corazón. Una lágrima solitaria finalmente se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda mientras sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa "Eres un buen chico, Tetsu-kun…"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Destino

Los minutos pasaban mientras Kuroko y Momoi compartían conversaciones joviales, el adolescente se sentía realmente cómodo en su compañía, si no fuese por su aspecto, estaba seguro de que ya habría olvidado hace mucho que se encontraba junto a una diosa

"Por cierto, Tetsu-kun" Momoi detuvo el hilo de la conversación, pareciendo haber recordado algo "Tuve una pequeña charla con Akashi-kun antes de venir aquí, él me dio permiso para enseñarte el castillo"

Kuroko se tensó visiblemente ante la mención de su nombre, todavía podía recordar con claridad la sensación de piel contra piel, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener su expresión neutral "Me gustaría mucho, si no es demasiada molestia" Declaró con honestidad

Momoi sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza "En absoluto, no tengo nada que hacer durante la mayor parte del día, suele ser todo muy aburrido por aquí" Hizo una pausa, riéndose entre dientes "Además, todavía no conoces a todos, será una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo"

Kuroko no estaba muy seguro de que quisiera conocer a más dioses, cada cual era más extraño que el anterior, Momoi era la única que consideraba normal "Me encantaría" Mintió, forzando una falsa sonrisa

* * *

El adolescente fue guiado por la diosa de cabellos rosados a lo largo de los interminables pasillos del lugar. Kuroko agradecía ser alguien muy observador, todos los pasillos podían parecer idénticos, pero siempre tenían algún detalle distintivo, por mínimo que fuese

Momoi le mostró cada habitación que encontraron con detalle "Aquí se encuentra el dormitorio de Ki-chan, él no se encuentra allí en este momento, pero creo que ya os conocéis"

Kuroko asintió como única respuesta "Uh… Sí, él es muy…" El adolescente no supo cómo definirlo con exactitud, probablemente como extraño o excéntrico, prefería no encontrarse con él después de cómo había decidido presentarse

Momoi no pudo evitar reírse "Supongo que te entiendo, Ki-chan es buena persona, pero tiene una extraña obsesión con los olores"

El adolescente no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su afirmación, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto mientras seguían caminando, hasta que se detuvieron en una encrucijada de cuatro pasillos

"Este pasillo conduce a los aposentos de Akashi-kun, no hay más habitaciones además de la suya y él está ocupado ahora, así que es preferible no molestarle" Dijo la diosa, portando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

El nombre de Akashi activaba algo en el subconsciente de Kuroko que él mismo desconocía, sentía emociones que nunca antes había vivido, especialmente el miedo

La diosa no tardó en percatarse del conflicto interno reflejado en el rostro del adolescente, ella quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle, pero no podía… _Kuroko todavía no sabía lo que le esperaba_

* * *

La luz del día se filtraba por los ventanales de los aposentos de Akashi, iluminando cada rincón del lugar

"Eh… ¿Querías verme, Akashicchi?" Kise yacía cerca de las puertas de entrada, con un inevitable sentimiento de nerviosismo ante la situación

Por el contrario, Akashi se encontraba sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, centrado en su tablero de Shogi como de costumbre, de espaldas al dios rubio "Te he llamado porque tengo algo que encargarte, Ryota"

El cuerpo de Kise se tensó por su tono autoritario mientras esperaba la orden en silencio

 **CLICK**

El sonido de la ficha de Shogi resonó en la habitación "Quiero que mantengas vigilado a Tetsuya, no confío en Satsuki para llevar a cabo esa tarea"

El dios rubio no pudo ocultar su rostro de asombro por la petición "¿Por qué yo? ¡Midorimacchi es mucho mejor para esas cosas!" Protestó de forma infantil

Akashi continuó imperturbable, colocando las fichas en el tablero una detrás de otra durante un largo minuto, creando una atmósfera de tensión entre ambos "¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes, Ryota?" Akashi dedicó una mirada de reojo al dios rubio, sus ojos heterocromáticos brillaron de forma peligrosa

Kise se estremeció al instante, agitando las manos delante de su pecho frenéticamente "¡C-claro que no, e-es solo que, b-bueno yo pensaba en… L-Lo haré!" Declaró aterrorizado

Complacido por su obediencia, el dios pelirrojo centró su atención en su tablero una vez más "Sí, lo harás" Dijo fríamente, haciendo una breve pausa en sus palabras "No esperaba que lo hicieses sin nada a cambio, sin embargo" Añadió, haciendo que el rostro de Kise reflejase una expresión confundida, pero Akashi se puso en pié, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de pregunta "Sé que tienes interés por Tetsuya"

Las nueve colas del dios rubio se erizaron al mismo tiempo ante esa declaración, es verdad que sintió fascinación por el humano desde el primer momento, una _profunda_ fascinación, pero esperaba que Akashi no se percatase de ello "Y-Yo… ¡No es lo que piensas Akahicchi!" Tartamudeó en un intento de excusarse

"Es exactamente lo que pienso, yo lo sé todo, soy absoluto" Se volvió hacia Kise, revelando su sonrisa maliciosa "…Los humanos son inferiores, ellos existen con el único propósito de obedecernos, pero Satsuki posee unos ideales diferentes" Bajó los párpados, profundizando su sonrisa antes de mirar fijamente a los ojos del dios rubio "Tú ocuparás su lugar, mantendrás vigilado a Tetsuya, y a cambio, te permitiré tener total libertad con él siempre que quieras, creo que no es necesario decir que es una oferta muy generosa"

Kise parpadeó completamente desorientado, no solo por lo que ofrecía, si no porque nunca antes había visto a Akashi negociar de ese modo, normalmente, sus órdenes eran inquebrantables, estaba seguro de que planeaba algo "Está bien, acepto" Dijo con un tono de voz más calmado esta vez, tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo, después de todo, sentía un gran interés por el humano

"Excelente" Declaró satisfecho "Asegúrate de no fallar, o lo lamentarás"


	8. Fortuna

**Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Kise parpadeó completamente desorientado, no solo por lo que ofrecía, si no porque nunca antes había visto a Akashi negociar de ese modo, normalmente, sus órdenes eran inquebrantables, estaba seguro de que planeaba algo "Está bien, acepto" Dijo con un tono de voz más calmado esta vez, tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo, después de todo, sentía un gran interés por el humano_

 _"Excelente" Declaró satisfecho "Asegúrate de no fallar, o lo lamentarás"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Fortuna

Kuroko amplió sus ojos con asombro, paseando la mirada por las hermosas vistas del lugar

Momoi no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa por la expresión del adolescente, ya había terminado de enseñarle la mayor parte del castillo, de modo que le había guiado hasta los jardines exteriores "Es hermoso, ¿Verdad?"

Kuroko asintió lentamente como única respuesta, sin apartar su mirada del gran estanque de aguas tranquilas. Nenúfares y pétalos rosados flotaban en la superficie, caídos de los árboles de cerezo cercanos, el adolescente podía asegurar que nunca había visto un paisaje parecido

"Midorin suele descansar aquí la mayoría del tiempo, es una buena oportunidad para conocerle" Momoi sonrió, reanudando sus pasos alrededor del estanque

El adolescente no emitió ninguna respuesta, es cierto que no deseaba conocer a ese _Midorin_ de ninguna de las maneras, pero si su estancia aquí iba a ser prolongada, era preferible no vivir entre desconocidos. Kuroko caminó a pocos pasos detrás de Momoi, todavía fascinado, los hermosos pétalos de sakura bailaban sobre las corrientes de aire ocasionales, era casi mágico

Siguieron el camino de adoquines blancos que rodeaba el estanque, disfrutando del clima agradable, hasta que el trance del adolescente fue interrumpido cuando la diosa de cabellos rosados se detuvo repentinamente "Sabía que podría encontrarte aquí, Midorin" Momoi habló, amplificando su sonrisa mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la orilla

Kuroko ladeó la cabeza, miró en la misma dirección, pero no vio a nadie

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña agrupación de arbustos empezó a agitarse, no mucho después un hombre de cabellos verdes se dejó ver entre ellos, portando una expresión descontenta "¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba ser molestado en este momento?" Cuestionó con un tono de leve molestia

Momoi se volvió hacia Kuroko, sin parecer afectada en absoluto por la actitud del hombre "Tetsu-kun, este es Midorima Shintarou, es un poco desagradable, pero en el fondo es buena persona" Declaró con un atisbo de diversión en su tono de voz, ignorando la mueca evidente en el rostro del hombre por sus palabras

Midorima Shintarou era el dios de la fortuna, era muy venerado y reconocido entre los habitantes de Seirin. El adolescente se volvió hacia el dios, iba vestido con un kimono verde y blanco adornado con todo tipo de accesorios, entre ellos, un collar amplio de perlas oscuras que colgaba de su cuello. También se percató de que una de sus manos estaba cubierta de vendas blancas, prefirió no saber el por qué "Es un placer, Midorima-san" Kuroko dijo con un rostro y tono inexpresivos como de costumbre, arqueando su espalda en una breve reverencia.

El dios de cabellos verdes se limitó a mirar al humano durante unos segundos, portando todavía su expresión severa "¿El qué es un placer?" Preguntó de forma tajante, alzando una ceja

Kuroko parpadeó en desconcierto ante su pregunta, sabiendo que la respuesta era evidente, pero respondió de todos modos "Uh... conocerle"

Midorima se cruzó de brazos ante su respuesta "Eso es muy cortés por tu parte, es una lástima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo" Respondió fríamente

"¡Midorin, se amable con Tetsu-kun!" Momoi replicó con una mezcla de agitación y molestia

"Soy un dios, y él es un humano, no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo" Respondió, empujando sus gafas con los dedos

Kuroko no pudo evitar sentirse dolido cada vez que se referían a él como a algo insignificante, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener su rostro imperturbable "Lamento haberle molestado, Midorima-san"

Momoi estaba a punto de detener las disculpas del adolescente, pero Midorima la interrumpió "Me alegro de que sepas cuál es tu lugar" Declaró con superioridad, pero antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar, Midorima había desaparecido repentinamente, tal y como lo había hecho Akashi durante su último encuentro

La diosa de cabellos rosados emitió un suspiro en derrota "No ha sido una buena idea…" Dijo con tristeza, sintiendo un inevitable sentimiento de culpa

(…)

Kuroko y Momoi caminaban por los pasillos de regreso a la habitación, la diosa ya le había enseñado todo el castillo, excepto las zonas prohibidas, pero ella recibió órdenes muy explícitas de Akashi a cerca de no hablarle sobre el asunto, y afortunadamente, el adolescente no se había percatado de ello

Ninguno de los dos había dicho ni media palabra durante el camino de vuelta, la atmósfera entre ambos era incómoda, pero Momoi pensó que probablemente era mucho mejor que hablar sobre algo inapropiado

"¡ **Kurokocchi, Momocchi**!"

Una voz familiar rompió el silencio, se volvieron para centrar su atención en Kise, quien caminaba hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro como de costumbre

El dios rubio se volvió hacia Momoi al instante "Akashicchi me dijo que quería verte, yo me ocuparé de Kurokocchi en tu lugar hasta entonces" Informó con su característica actitud alegre

Momoi parecía desconcertada "¿Por qué me ha llamado Akashi-kun, ha ocurrido algo?"

Kise se encogió de hombros inocentemente, sin abandonar nunca su sonrisa "No lo sé, solo dijo que quería hablar contigo en privado"

La diosa gimió ante la idea de un encuentro con Akashi, pero no tenía alternativa después de todo "Está bien, pero más te vale cuidar bien de Tetsu-kun" Dijo, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia

El hombre rubio se limitó a asentir, observando como Momoi se alejaba por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista

Kuroko sintió un mal presentimiento, no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo iba a ocurrir. La actitud de Kise le pareció sospechosa, él estaba actuando como de costumbre, pero Kuroko podía reconocer ese atisbo de picardía en la mirada del dios rubio, era el mismo que había visto durante su primer encuentro

"¿Vamos, Kurokocchi?" Cuestionó, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos

Aunque el dios rubio fuese buen actor, Kuroko sabía que definitivamente estaba tramando algo, sintió la necesidad de negarse y correr en busca de Momoi, pero sabía que su intento se vería frustrado con facilidad, así que simplemente asintió con resignación

Kuroko deseaba que simplemente estuviese exagerando, que sus sospechas fuesen infundadas y que realmente Kise no tuviese malas intenciones… Pero sabía que solo estaba engañándose así mismo…

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá una escena KiseKuro explícita, el emparejamiento de este fic será siempre AkaKuro, pero el KiseKuro me gusta por igual, y simplemente, tenía ganas de hacerlo ~**


	9. Angustia

Yuki Fullbuster: Así es, Akashi es como se ha dicho, el emperador de los dioses, él es quien da las órdenes.

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Mujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Aunque el dios rubio fuese buen actor, Kuroko sabía que definitivamente estaba tramando algo, sintió la necesidad de negarse y correr en busca de Momoi, pero sabía que su intento se vería frustrado con facilidad, así que simplemente asintió con resignación_

 _Kuroko deseaba que simplemente estuviese exagerando, que sus sospechas fuesen infundadas y que realmente Kise no tuviese malas intenciones… Pero sabía que solo estaba engañándose así mismo…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Angustia

Sabía que tenía que haber huido cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso. Kise no había tardado ni un solo segundo en empujar a Kuroko sobre el colchón de la cama en cuanto se encontraron en la privacidad de su dormitorio, el adolescente debería estar sorprendido, pero no lo estaba, sabía que algo así ocurriría

"K-Kise-san… p-por favor…" Kuroko rogó al dios rubio para que se detuviese, pero no lo hizo

Kise atacó los labios del adolescente con avidez, su lengua se movía sin descanso dentro de su boca. Sus manos exploraron cada curva de su cuerpo escuálido por encima de su kimono, el dios nunca había sentido tanta fascinación por un humano

Kuroko trató de resistirse, pero cualquier intento fue inútil, en cuestión de fuerza física estaba en clara desventaja, pero no podía simplemente quedarse inmóvil mientras su boca era profanada por segunda vez

Ante sus intentos de resistencia, Kise llevó su mano a la barbilla del adolescente, manteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar. Kuroko tensó su rostro en una mueca de dolor al sentir las uñas del dios rubio clavarse en su piel, pero él no lo dejó ir hasta que tuvo suficiente "Kurokocchi…" Kise susurró una vez se separó de los labios del adolescente, el deseo oscilaba en su voz

Kuroko todavía jadeaba pesadamente en busca de aire, pero su respiración se enganchó cuando sintió una mano deslizarse por su muslo, sabiendo inmediatamente como esto iba a terminar. Los recuerdos de su último encuentro con Akashi desbordaron su memoria, las mismas intenciones, la misma forma de tocarle… Su mente empezó a entrar en estado de pánico. Antes de poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su cuerpo se movió en contra de su voluntad, Kuroko le asestó un rodillazo en la mandíbula, obligando a Kise a caer de la cama sobre sus espaldas con un ruido sordo

El adolescente tardó unos momentos en asimilar su acción, sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se abrió de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer "¡K-Kise-san!… l-lo siento… yo…" Intentó excusarse de alguna forma, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios

Kise se levantó lentamente sobre sus dos pies, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos de forma peligrosa y sus nueve colas permanecieron completamente inmóviles, a diferencia de lo habitual. El dios no se molestó en decir ni una palabra mientras avanzaba de nuevo hacia la cama, Kuroko retrocedió sobre el colchón por instinto, pero Kise lo sujetó por el tobillo, arrastrándolo hacia el borde

Kuroko gritó cuando sus piernas fueron separadas con fuerza, inmediatamente revelando sus zonas íntimas, ya que todavía no se le había proporcionado ropa interior "¡Kise-san, no lo haga!" Suplicó desesperado. Trató de taparse con sus manos, pero el dios se lo impidió al instante, inmovilizándolas por encima de su cabeza con una sola de sus manos

Todavía sin una palabra, Kise se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando la distancia entre los rostros de ambos sin llegar a tocarse. Se limitó a mirar a adolescente en silencio, el temor reflejado en sus ojos azules le amedrentaba, pero su deseo por el humano era mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento "Lo siento, Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko amplió los ojos al oír su disculpa, pero su kimono fue retirado rápidamente antes de tener la oportunidad de procesar ningún significado

El dios tomó unos instantes para contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, deslizó su mano libre a lo largo de su torso, sorprendiéndose todavía más ante la increíble suavidad de su piel pálida

"¡N-No, cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor!" El adolescente suplicó nuevamente con desespero, estremeciéndose por las caricias descendientes. Sabía que Kise no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse, pero él no quería… no quería pasar por esto por segunda vez

Haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas del humano, el dios rubio todavía recorrió su cuerpo con la mano, viajando hacia el sur y desviándose en sus muslos, hasta que finalmente descansó en sus nalgas. Kise cerró la distancia entre sus labios una vez más, ahogando los quejidos del adolescente cuando introdujo el primer dedo en su interior

Kuroko se tensó y se resistió, pero nada funcionaba, no podía huir de esa tortura, su mente se vería atormentada con nuevos y horribles recuerdos a partir de ahora, pero aún así, no tuvo otra alternativa que resignarse...

* * *

El adolescente se encontraba tumbado en la cama, su rostro se ocultó entre sus rodillas formando una postura fetal. Sus ropas habían sido destrozadas y los pedazos de tela azulados se encontraban dispersos por el colchón mullido

Múltiples marcas rojas de arañazos se encontraron a lo largo de su cuerpo tembloroso y debilitado, fluidos blancos y espesos se mezclaban con la sangre proveniente de sus heridas y lágrimas de dolor y tormento caían desde su rostro

Sucio… utilizado… se sentía como si no fuese más que un juguete de usar y tirar. El dios no había tenido piedad con él, la experiencia fue sin duda peor que la anterior

Su mente fue doblegada y destruida en cientos de pedazos, se preguntaba si esto era lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora, forzado a ser el objeto sexual de los dioses a quienes no podía oponer ninguna resistencia…

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de amargura, las lágrimas se precipitaron por su rostro mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo con fuerza sobre las sábanas blancas manchadas con su propia sangre

Ya no le importaba nada, no le importaba su pésima condición física, no le importaban los pensamientos angustiosos que perseguían su mente…

… _Él solo quería dormir, y nunca más volver a despertar_ …


	10. Impotencia

Yuki Fullbuster: Sus intenciones se descubrirán en un futuro, pero, creo que se sabe por donde van los tiros ~

FearfulLo: Me sabe mal darle el papel de "malo" a Kise, porque lo adoro, pero, al mismo tiempo era taaaan necesario XD

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Ya no le importaba nada, no le importaba su pésima condición física, no le importaban los pensamientos angustiosos que perseguían su mente…_

 _…Él solo quería dormir, y nunca más volver a despertar…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Impotencia

 _T…su-…n…_

El adolescente despertó de sus sueños al oír como una voz familiar le llamaba

 _…Te…u-ku…_

La voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, acompañada de una sensación de dolor punzante por todo su cuerpo. Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, por la intensa iluminación, podía deducir que ya era por la mañana

"Tetsu-kun" Momoi llamó por tercera vez, deteniéndose al comprobar que Kuroko finalmente se había despertado. Cuando dejó a Kise al cargo, no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, y cuando regresó a su dormitorio, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver los pedazos de tela azulada desperdigados por el lugar

Kuroko finalmente abrió los párpados. Su mente no podía evitar mantenerse en un continuo estado de guardia, pero se relajó al ver que se trataba de la diosa de cabellos rosados "Momoi-san…" Susurró con voz ronca, ocasionada probablemente por el mal estado de su garganta

El rostro de Momoi se tensó ante el sonido de su voz destrozada, quién sabe por lo que le había hecho pasar Kise anoche "Tetsu-kun, déjame verte" Pidió con voz severa, temiendo por su estado físico

El adolescente ladeó la cabeza en confusión, hasta que se percató que su cuerpo estaba todavía cubierto por las sábanas. Se aferró a ellas rápidamente, negándose a mostrarle su estado, sabía que si lo hacía se culparía a sí misma "N-No…" Murmuró de forma casi inaudible, desviando la mirada de sus ojos rosados

Momoi frunció el ceño ante su negación, era evidente que estaba ocultando algo. Apoyó una de sus rodillas en el colchón antes de sujetar las sábanas, y a pesar de que Kuroko luchó por sostenerlas, la diosa logró retirarlas, descubriendo su cuerpo finalmente. Su expresión determinada fue borrada de su rostro, sus ojos se ampliaron con horror al ver las contusiones y los cortes profundos, muchos de ellos infectados por la suciedad de las sábanas "¡T-TETSU-KUN!" Gritó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, incrédula al ver que era mucho peor de lo que pensaba

Kuroko notó como su pulso se aceleraba, ella definitivamente iba a culparse por lo ocurrido, cuando era evidente que ambos fueron engañados "No es tan grave… de verdad, estoy bien" Aseguró, a pesar de que sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese en llamas

"¡No estás bien, necesitas atención médica!" Respondió, sabiendo que el adolescente mentía, el dolor y la angustia se reflejaban en sus ojos, cualquiera que estuviese en su estado estaría sufriendo

Antes de poder decir una palabra más, Momoi se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia el armario de la habitación. Cuando regresó, Kuroko observó que traía consigo algo que parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, sabía que era inútil tratar de calmarla, así que simplemente se dejó ayudar. Momoi no perdió el tiempo en sostener un algodón en su mano, humedecido con un líquido que el adolescente no conocía, pero sabía que resultaría doloroso…

* * *

Kuroko perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había gritado, el escozor era insoportable cada vez que el algodón tocaba su piel, pero finalmente, todas sus heridas habían sido tratadas con éxito

A pesar de sus intentos por mantener una expresión neutral, Momoi se vio incapaz de ocultar el sentimiento de culpa, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si ella no se hubiese ausentado… Pero después de su conversación con Akashi, sabía que esto no era más que el principio

El adolescente se vistió con un nuevo Kimono que la diosa le había proporcionado, no era demasiado diferente al anterior, incluso tenía la misma tonalidad de azul celeste, se preguntaba si esto era intencional. Kuroko no perdió detalle de la expresión de Momoi, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y la culpabilidad era evidente en sus rasgos faciales, pero sabía que era imposible hablar con ella sobre el tema. Por otra parte, Kuroko sentía curiosidad… ¿Qué era lo que Akashi quería de Momoi? Después de todo, esa fue la causa de todo esto en un principio, y tratándose del dios pelirrojo, no esperaba nada bueno "Momoi-san… No quiero parecer entrometido pero… ¿Qué quería Akashi-san?"

Momoi salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó las palabras del adolescente. Se encontró sorprendida por su pregunta, en realidad, no era algo que la diosa estuviese autorizada a responder… Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que Akashi era el culpable de lo sucedido, conociendo las circunstancias, supuso que necesitaba respuestas "Bueno... Akashi-kun y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla… Sobre ti"

Los ojos de Kuroko se ampliaron levemente, no esperaba que Momoi estuviese dispuesta a responderle en primer lugar

Ante su reacción de asombro, la diosa suspiró antes de continuar "Akashi-kun decidió que no era adecuada como tu cuidadora… Él me prohibió tener más contacto contigo, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí…" Explicó con voz amarga, viéndose incapaz de mirarle a los ojos "Kise-kun ocupará mi lugar a partir de ahora…"

De pronto, Kuroko notó que su piel palidecía, decir que estaba horrorizado era un eufemismo "…¿Qué?" Fue la única palabra que consiguió formar con éxito, Momoi fue la única que le había tratado con amabilidad, si ella no era adecuada, ¿Quién lo era?

Momoi apretó la mandíbula con frustración, se sentía destrozada ante la expresión del adolescente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto "Lo siento mucho, Tetsu-kun…" Susurró una disculpa, antes de desaparecer completamente de su campo de visión

Kuroko se alarmó cuando ya no pudo ver a la diosa por ningún lugar "¡Momoi-san!" Gritó, pero pasados los segundos, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Ignorando el punzante dolor de sus heridas, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se precipitó hacia la puerta de salida. No sabía exactamente qué le impulsó a hacerlo, pero corrió tan rápido como pudo a lo largo de los pasillos, buscando desesperadamente la salida. Su respiración se volvió pesada pocos minutos después, él nunca había tenido demasiada resistencia, pero a pesar de que sus pulmones empezaron a quemar por el esfuerzo, nunca se detuvo... quería huir... quería alejarse todo lo posible de ese lugar y recuperar su antigua vida

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Kuroko no se percató de la persona que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia hasta que sus cuerpos colisionaron. El impacto hizo retroceder a Kuroko con fuerza hacia el suelo, y antes de poder percatarse de la situación, se golpeó en la región posterior de su cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento en pocos segundos


	11. Guerra

**_Anteriormente…_**

 _El impacto hizo retroceder a Kuroko con fuerza hacia el suelo, y antes de poder percatarse de la situación, se golpeó en la región posterior de su cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento en pocos segundos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Guerra

"Mmh…" El adolescente murmuró mientras abría los párpados, todavía desorientado. Sin embargo, la realidad le golpeó cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la parte posterior de su cabeza, recordando la escena al instante

Se trasladó a una posición sentada tan rápido como su condición le permitió, comprobando que se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación una vez más. No había llegado a reconocer la persona con la que había colisionado en los pasillos ya que perdió la consciencia casi al instante, pero esperaba que no se tratase de Akashi o Kise, si se enterasen de un nuevo intento de huída, quién sabe lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle

Absorto en sus preocupaciones, Kuroko no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo "Ah… Ya estás despierto…"

El adolescente se sobresaltó, volviéndose bruscamente hacia la voz desconocida. Un hombre de gran estatura se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones próximos a la cama, comiendo algo parecido a un gran bollo de carne. Sus cabellos morados hacían juego con su Kimono grisáceo detallado en color lavanda, aunque el diseño no era demasiado complejo "¿Quién-… ¡Uhg!" La cuestión de Kuroko fue interrumpida cuando el dolor se intensificó, probablemente por su movimiento brusco

El hombre llevó el resto de su bollo de carne a la boca, tragándolo antes de levantarse del sillón "Kuro-chin debe descansar… El golpe ha sido fuerte…" Comentó con un tono perezoso mientras avanzaba hacia la cama, llevando una mano al hombro de Kuroko para empujarlo hacia la almohada con suavidad

El adolescente no protestó y simplemente permaneció acostado, pero todavía se sentía intranquilo en presencia de un desconocido "Huum… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Cuestionó cautelosamente

El hombre de cabellos morados no pareció molesto por su pregunta "Soy Atsushi Murasakibara" Respondió sin rodeos, manteniendo la misma actitud letárgica

 _Atsushi Murasakibara, el dios de la guerra…_ "A-Ah… Es un placer conocerle, Murasakibara-san" Comentó con cierto nerviosismo, después de todo, el dios de la guerra era uno de los más temidos, aunque no parecía amenazador en absoluto…

"No me gustan las formalidades…" Se quejó con un puchero infantil, completamente inapropiado para un dios de su calibre

Kuroko no pudo evitar parpadear en desconcierto "Entonces… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?..." Cuestionó, pero la única respuesta que recibió a cambio fue un encogimiento de hombros por parte del hombre "Humm… ¿Está bien Murasakibara-kun?"

El nuevo honorífico provocó una serena sonrisa en el rostro del dios pelimorado "Me gusta…" Comentó casualmente, con su característica voz indolente

* * *

 **En los aposentos de Akashi**

"¡No puedes hacer esto!" Momoi alzó la voz hacia el dios pelirrojo "¡Sabes muy bien cómo van a tratar a Kuroko-kun!"

Akashi no se inmutó por la tonalidad de la diosa de cabellos rosados. Su mano se alzó lentamente, posicionando una ficha de Shogi sobre el tablero tras una observación paciente "Necesitas conocer tu lugar, Satsuki" El emperador comentó con voz calmada pero amenazante, poniéndose en pie con movimientos tranquilos, pero todavía sin volver su mirada hacia la diosa "Mis órdenes son absolutas, y tú las has desobedecido una vez. Considérate afortunada de no haber recibido un castigo" Su voz se volvió agravada con cada palabra pronunciada. Finalmente, Akashi se volvió hacia Momoi, mostrando su rostro tranquilo, pero no por ello menos regio y severo que de costumbre "Tetsuya no es un humano normal, incluso tú has podido percatarte de ello, ¿Me equivoco?"

Momoi frunció el ceño ligeramente, sabiendo que las palabras del dios eran correctas, pero se limitó simplemente a asentir

Ante el gesto de la diosa, Akashi continuó "Tetsuya fue elegido como sacrificio, solo yo puedo decidir su destino... Me pertenece" Declaró con severidad, desafiándola indirectamente a cuestionar sus palabras "Solo cuando su voluntad sea destruida, podré apoderarme de ella. No permitiré la desobediencia bajo ningún concepto"

El descontento era evidente en los rasgos de la diosa. Se vio obligada a morderse el labio inferior para evitar realizar ningún comentario o queja sobre el tema, por su propio bien "Espero que seas consciente de lo que estás haciendo" Fue lo único que pronunció antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida, cerrándola a sus espaldas con brusquedad

...

En la oscuridad solitaria de la habitación, Akashi mostró una sonrisa retorcida, ampliando los ojos en una expresión sádica y desquiciada "Por supuesto que soy consciente… **Yo soy absoluto** " Musitó para sí mismo, exhalando una risa oscura que solo pudo ser escuchada por sus propios oídos

* * *

"¡Ahh!... Estaba delicioso" Kuroko exhaló junto a un suspiro, dejando los palillos junto al plato de comida, ahora completamente vacío

Su halago pareció satisfacer al pelimorado, no en muchas ocasiones alguien alababa su cocina "Kuro-chin es agradable…" El dios comentó casualmente, con un pequeño atisbo de emoción que desvirtuó su tono de voz perezoso de costumbre

El adolescente no pudo evitar sonreír, Murasakibara no parecía un dios con intenciones ocultas como los que había encontrado hasta ahora, exceptuando a Momoi. Sus palabras nunca tenían trasfondo y su actitud era sincera y directa, algo que Kuroko agradecía en gran medida "Desconocía que Murasakibara-kun fuese un gran cocinero" Dijo amablemente, dejando el plato y los cubiertos en una mesilla próxima a la cama. Solo Momoi se había preocupado por él desde que había llegado a ese lugar, nadie más se molestó por su alimentación o por ninguna de sus necesidades como humano, en realidad

"Los sirvientes se encargan de cocinar, pero a veces me gusta hacerlo por mí mismo…" Explicó, recuperando su tono lento e indolente, aunque todavía con una notoria sonrisa dibujada en su rostro "Nee… Por cierto, ¿A dónde iba Kuro-chin con tanta prisa?..."

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa pregunta. La realidad le golpeó una vez más cuando recordó que había intentado huir por segunda vez... ¿Qué ocurriría si Akashi se enterase?... ¿Y si ya lo sabía?... Estaba seguro de que le esperaba un castigo peor que el anterior…

 _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?..._

* * *

 **Cada vez las actualizaciones son más tardías, soy consciente de ello... Pero no siempre tengo tiempo para escribir, y cuando lo tengo, no suelo tener la inspiración necesaria...**


End file.
